Extra Terrestrial
by MrsJeremyShada
Summary: Somewhat based on the Katy Perry song. Zim returns after years since he left earth. He and Dib are now in high skool. Dib thinks Zim is up to something, but what? Includes a few OCs.


**__Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated _Journey to the Land of_ _Aaa_ in a long time, but I'll be getting to that soon, I promise. (:**

**Anyway, here's an Invader Zim fic that I started working on a long time ago. I'm sorry if it kind of sucks. hahah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Different DNA – they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes… now I'm ready to go, lead me into the light. Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. You're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra terrestrial…<em>

"Zim…" The name felt like poison on the teenage boy's tongue as he said it. He lowered his eyes, arms at his side, hands clenching into fists, "I thought I sent you back to your home planet years ago. What makes you think you're welcome back on _Earth_?"

The green colored boy only cackled, "BA-HA-HA, silly _Dib_," Zim grinned, lowering his eyes at the human, "An Irken invader _never_ abandons a mission without returning to complete it." He crossed his arms, "How did you know it was _me_ anyway?" he raised an eyebrow at his formal rival.

"Your technology may have become more advanced, therefore allowing you to be able to disguise your form in order to blend in more effectively with us humans, but…" Dib examined Zim's appearance. He had somehow managed to have the appearance of a normal, human teenage boy. Seemingly normal human skin, normal human eyes, no antennae… everything looked ordinary except for his green colored hair and maroon colored eyes. "I would recognize the Irken military symbol _anywhere_." He continued, eyeing the red symbol on Zim's t-shirt.

Zim only smirked, crossing his arms as he adjusted his posture, standing at the top of the staircase of the school building, "I see you've gone through a few upgrades as well, Dib." He laughed, sinisterly, "Your head is now of semi-normal size."

Dib glared, still self-conscious about the matter of the size of his head, his hand unconsciously reaching up to touch it, and he turned his head, looking away from Zim at the moment, "It's called puberty." He grumbled, averting his eyes back at the alien, "It's something we _humans_ go through as we age!" Raising an eyebrow, slyly, he added, "Not that _you'd_ know." Clenching then unclenching his fists, he took a few swift steps closer to the alien-boy, "Just what do you think you're going to accomplish being back here?"

"Oh, _Dib_, naïve, incompetent, unintelligent _Dib_..." Zim shook his head, lowering his eyes at the human, "I've already accomplished what I need to." He leaned over Dib now, a devious look on his face… it drove the Dib crazy.

Dib reached behind his back, quickly swiping his alien sleep cuffs and lunging for Zim, but just as the boy was about to cuff him, Zim took a swift step back and to the side, causing Dib to collapse and trip over the stairs, rolling down and landing in a fetal position, the alien sleep cuffs still in hand. And though he'd been in pain, frustrated at Zim as the Irken ran off and out of sight, he still wondered what he'd meant. Zim _had_ to be bluffing… right?

Dib had spent so long, trying to get people to believe him. Everyone thought he was crazy. He hadn't exactly had that kind of reputation where everyone believed anything that came out of the boy's mouth, no. He'd been an outcast. Of course, Dib didn't care at first; he didn't really care what anyone thought. But… as he had started puberty and started junior high, that started to change. The pressures of having a social life had started getting to him. Even Gaz, with all her videogame competitions and such, even _she_ had managed to have friends, along with a relationship. Now, Dib was normally okay with being weird, he was used to it, but… to what extent? Spending a few years in therapy after Zim had left Earth, Dib had officially been brainwashed. He had started to finally act somewhat, normal. He was making friends, socializing. But he still had his beliefs. It was hard, of course, having to have hid who he was from those he got along with, having to live in actual _fear_ of being abnormal. It made him feel dirty. He hid copies and copies of Crop Circle Magazine and Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery DVDs under his bed, in his closet, his dad's lab… they were literally hidden _everywhere_, what was once his life, now his own silent obsession.

And so, Dib lay there, torn. He _needed_ to stop Zim, he needed to stop whatever it was he'd done and would plan… things had gotten way too far the last time before he left, and he wasn't going to risk it. Yet… he had worked way too hard to get looked at as a freak again. Remembrance of those days where he'd claimed himself 'Savior of the Earth' flashed into his head… along with memories of students, pointing and laughing at him, making crude comments and calling him names. _Freak…_ they'd call him. _You're crazy…_ he'd been told on more than a few occasions. He would not go back to that. He refused. But he had to stop Zim, someway, somehow.

_I know a bar out in Mars, where they drive spaceships instead of cars…_

At that moment, a girl came into Dib's sight, walking up the boy, who'd been on the ground for quite some time now. It wasn't until the girl had looked down on him that he'd scrambled to get up on his feet. Quickly wiping any dirt he might have had on his clothing, he tried to look casual.

The female raised an eyebrow at him, "You okay?" she asked, half-laughing. Her blonde hair was straight, reaching a bit below her shoulders, a black ribbon tied around her head. She was about Dib's height, which was fairly tall for a lady, for he was five-foot-seven inches.

Dib adjusted his glasses, quickly, scratching the back of his head. _She_ was talking to _him?_ An actual _girl?_ Girls never approached Dib – he was _Dib._ He shook his head for a moment, dazed, blinking for a moment before recollecting himself, and he nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm totally and completely fine. Nothing wrong here!" he laughed, grinning as he placed his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

The blonde nodded, giggling slightly, "Right…" she smiled at him, holding out her hand, "I'm Kassandra, nice to meet you." she introduced herself.

"Dib." He half-smiled, hesitating before taking the girl's hand and shaking it. Dib had never really spoken to any girls before, other than Gaz and Tak. Although, they hadn't exactly counted, Gaz being his sister, and Tak being, well, an alien invader. Shaking away his thoughts, he let go of her hand, scratching the back of his head, trying to look casual, "So, um, you new here? To Skool and stuff?"

"Well, I moved here earlier in the summer, but—" Kassandra started, but was interrupted when a green colored dog ran across her feet quickly as it was running away from a brunette girl chasing it.

"Wait, come back, you're so_ cuuute_!" the girl squealed as she proceeded to run after it, but Kassandra stopped her, grabbing the girl's arm before she could continue running after the thing. Startled, the girl looked at Kassandra, and pouted, "It's getting away!" she whined.

Rolling her eyes then shaking her head, Kassandra looked directly into the girl's eyes, her voice turning serious, "You do not chase random, cute, abnormally colored dogs that you find in school, Lizbeth!"

"But… it's cute looking…"

"Why does that _matter?_"

"…"


End file.
